


Mondsüchtig

by Rosenquarz



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenquarz/pseuds/Rosenquarz
Summary: Schlaflos, immer wenn es regnet... [Boerne/Thiel]
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Mondsüchtig

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist reine Fiktion. Kein Geld fließt in meine Tasche. Der Tatort Münster gehört nicht mir. Danke tonis meli - ohne dich wär das nix geworden.

**Mondsüchtig**

Thiel wachte auf und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen. Mord, Mord und nochmals Mord. Es war Juli, fast August und richtig heiß. Letzte Nacht hatte es auch noch geregnet. Es war so schwül wie in einer Achselhöhle. Alles schwitzte, kochte sich gar in der eigenen Suppe, die ganze Covid19-Kacke noch dazu – die Leute wurden _verrückt._ Gingen einfach los und schlugen sich die Köpfe ein, mit Radschlüsseln, Hämmern oder was eben da war. Überfuhren ihre Nachbarn, erwürgten ihre Frauen oder schossen ihre Eltern über den Haufen. Die Tage wurden verdammt lang und die Nächte kurz, aber was soll's? Wenn er's ruhig und gemütlich hätte haben wollen, hätte er Zahnarzt werden sollen oder Fahrschullehrer, oder Steuerberater. Aber da konnte er sich auch gleich einsargen lassen.

Seine Boxershorts klebten an ihm. Geil. Die Morgen-Routine erledigte er im Halbschlaf. Der letzte Rest der Nacht beschäftigte ihn hintergründig. Er hatte was geträumt, was … Wildes. Aber es war weg, fast greifbar, aber eben auch nur fast. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, nicht so richtig. Zähneputzen, duschen, Haare kämmen, anziehen – leichtes Hemd und Blue Jeans – lief alles so nebenbei, während er noch grübelte. Kaffee schwarz, nicht wie sonst. Milch und Zucker machten dick und irgendwie war ihm auch nicht danach. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Ließ den Pizzakarton links liegen, den er von Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, weil er mittags nicht dazu gekommen war. Stopfte sein Portemonnaie in die eine, den Mundschutz in die andere Arschtasche. Scheiß Corona!

Im Flur traf er Boerne und der sah auch scheiße aus. Natürlich immer noch um Klassen besser als er selbst. Anthrazitfarbener Sommeranzug mit Weste, kein Sacko – das hatte er über'm Arm, genau wie die blaue Seidenkrawatte und den schwarzen Aktenkoffer in der Hand. Er schien zerstreut, bemerkte Thiel erst gar nicht. Unter dem verrutschten Hemdkragen sah Thiel etwas aufblitzen, dass ihm gleichzeitig Oberwasser und Neid bescherte. Denn es sah verdächtig aus wie...

„Ein kleiner Liebesbiss, Boerne?“, fragte er anzüglich grinsend. „Wohl eine heiße Nacht gehabt.“ Thiel hob die Hand, um genauer nachzusehen. Als seine Hand Boernes Hals berührte, fuhr der zusammen und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Thiel“, keuchte Boerne, den Arm hochgerissen, wie um ihn abzuwehren. Eine reichlich überzogene Reaktion. An seinem Handgelenk waren Kratzer, wie Thiel bemerkte.

„Was ist das in Ihrem Gesicht?“, fragte Boerne frech. Hatte sich offenbar schnell gefangen. „Ein Lächeln? Oder hatten Sie einen Schlaganfall?“ Er schlug die Hemdsäume zurück und schloss die Manschettenknöpfe. Sterlingsilber mit Monogramm. Danach richte er erst den Kragen und sich selbst dann zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Einige von uns haben zu arbeiten.“ Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und war auch schon an ihm vorbeigerauscht.

„Haben Sie wieder mein Aftershafe benutzt?“, rief Thiel ihm hinterher. Zur Antwort knallte nur die Haustür unten ins Schloss.

Thiel blieb hanseatisch gelassen. Schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Die Leute wurden verrückt! Und Boerne bewegte sich von Haus aus am Rande des Wahnsinns. Tänzelte, scharwenzelte stets am Abgrund, auf dem Rücken des Vulkans, herum - nur so, um sich auf Betriebstemperatur zu halten... Kam bestimmt vom Inzest. In diesen westfälischen Medizinerdynastien ging es doch mit Sicherheit drunter und drüber!

+++

Durch die schmucklosen Flure der Rechtsmedizin dröhnte Wagner. Im Sektionssaal mit seinem gekachelten Boden stand Frau Haller zwischen langen Edelstahltischen. Sehr aufrecht, in ihrem weißen Labor-Kittel, den Gummilatschen und einem beigen Aktenordner in der Hand. Sie war dezent geschminkt. Das kalte Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren ließ die kleinwüchsige Frau einen großen Schatten werfen.

„Moinsen!“, grüßte Thiel, als er mit Nadeshda den Raum betrat.

„Was haben Sie mit Boerne gemacht?“, fragte Frau Haller anstelle einer passenden Erwiderung.

„Nicht mehr als sonst“, antwortete Thiel gelassen und schaute betont auf den beigen Aktenordner. „Darf ich?“

„Akute Propofol-Intoxikation“, sagte Frau Haller und bezog sich damit auf seinen neuesten ungeklärten Todesfall.

„Propofol... Das ist doch-“

„Ein Narkose-Mittel.“ Frau Haller nickte und eine Haarsträhne löste sich aus ihrem Haarknoten. Sie schob sie sich beiläufig hinters Ohr. „Aber wenn ihn das nicht umgebracht hätte, dann etwas von dem anderen Zeug in seinen Venen.“

Thiel überflog den Obduktionsbericht und pfiff durch die Zähne. Lorazepam, Diazepam, Nordiazepam, Midazolam, Lidocain... „Der hatte ja 'ne ganze Apotheke intus.“

„Allerdings“, pflichtete sie ihm bei.

„Und war es Mord?“

„Das müssen Sie rausfinden. Aber ich halte es zumindest für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ein 150-Kilo-Mann ohne medizinische Vorkenntnisse sich selbst einen Giftcocktail zwischen die Zehen spritzt. Es wäre schon rein körperlich äußerst schwierig gewesen.“

„Hm“, machte Thiel und stieß Nadeshda an. „Gift ist doch eine weibliche Waffe.“

„Und seine Frau ist Altenpflegerin“, sponn die schlanke Kommissarin den Faden weiter.

„Was sagt denn unser Sonnenschein zu der Geschichte?“, fragte Thiel beiläufig.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich Ihnen sagen soll, dass er zu beschäftigt ist, um sich mit solchen popeligen Vorstadt-Ehedramen rumzuschlagen. _Cherchez la femme_ und so... Der Fall sei so glasklar, dass er ihren schlappen Synapsen nicht die Sporen geben müsse. Er würde sich da ganz auf Frau Krusenstern verlassen.“

Die hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„So...“, sagte Thiel gedehnt. „Und was beschäftigt Professor Luftikus so dringend?“

„Gar nichts“, sagte Frau Haller und sah ratlos aus. „Naja, er recherchiert wie besessen, aber ich … ich glaube, es ist nicht dienstlich.“

„Nicht..?“, fragte Thiel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Es geht um Somnambulismus. **“**

„...“ Immer noch die hochgezogene Augenbraue von Thiel. Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schlafwandeln“, klärte die blonde Frau die beiden Mordermittler auf.

„Daran stirbt man aber nicht“, überlegte Nadeshda laut.

„Eben“, pflichtete Frau Haller ihr bei. „Wenn unsere Kundschaft schläft, dann ist das endgültig. Von denen läuft keiner hier herum.“

„Na, Gott sei dank dafür“, schnaubte Thiel. „Ich hab' auch so schon genug zu tun.“

„Sie wissen also nicht, was das soll?“ Frau Haller warf die Hände in die Luft. „Er ist so merkwürdig!“

„Sie meinen mehr als sonst?“, fragte Thiel ironisch. „Ich bin Polizist und kein Hellseher. Ich kümmere mich um den hier.“ Er wedelte vielsagend mit dem Aktenordner. „Der promovierte Westentaschen-Egotrip auf zwei Beinen ist Ihr Problem... Kommen Sie Nadeshda?“

+++

Es war wieder ein endlos langer, stickiger Scheiß-Tag gewesen... Thiel war körperlich müde, aber geistig hellwach. Richtig beschissene Kombination. Thiel rieb sich schnell übers Gesicht. Sein Job konnte hässlich sein. Er nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Die Kombination aus Alkohol und geistloser Unterhaltung, sprich RTL, sollte sein Hirn in den dringend benötigten Schlaf lullen. Es funktionierte. Wann konnte er hinterher nicht sagen. Aber als er morgens wach wurde, lag er immer noch auf dem Sofa. Die Bierflasche war nirgends zu sehen, wahrscheinlich unters Sofa gerollt. Da müsste er dringend mal drunter gucken.Gott allein wusste, was da noch so alles zum Vorschein käme... Thiel schaute auf die Uhr. Keine Zeit. Er musste sowas von los! Später vielleicht.

Auf der Fahrt zur Arbeit mit dem Rad dachte er an nichts Bestimmtes, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl im Bauch. Der Traum, den er gehabt hatte, hing ihm noch nach, obwohl er nach wie vor nicht sagen konnte, worum es ging. Irgendwas mit Regen. Da war er sich immerhin sicher und ihm war auch, als ob das an irgendeiner alten Erinnerung rührte. Die Fußgängerampel sprang auf Grün und Frank hielt an. Menschen liefen an ihm vorbei wie laute, bunte Krabbeltierchen in dem großen Ameisenhaufen namens Münster. Die Ampel sprang wieder auf Rot und er radelte weiter aufs Revier. Nadeshda kam schon auf ihn zu. „Morgen Chef!“ Ihr langer Pferdeschwanz wippte. „Es gibt Arbeit!“ Thiel seufzte. _Natürlich_...

„Haben Sie mal geschlafwandelt?“, fragte Thiel, als sie im Wagen saßen. Am Fenster zogen die Sparkasse und ein Gebrauchtwagenhandel vorbei, dann ein Frisörladen, den Thiel auch von innen kannte. Salon Haarscharf. Die Chefin war eine alte Bekannte, vielleicht sogar eine alte Flamme, wenn man das so sagen wollte. Dunkelhaarig, anschmiegsam. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder anrufen. Seinem Spiegelbild in der Scheibe nach zu urteilen, hätte er mal wieder einen Haarschnitt nötig. Was Anderes hatte er weniger nötig... Ob das am Alter lag? Oder am Stress? Thiels Lächeln fühlte sich dünn an. Die drei-Tage-Stoppeln rieben gegen die Innenseite der schwieligen Hand, in die er seinen Kopf aufstützte.

„Glaube ja, als Kind“, sagte Nadeshda unbestimmt. Sie sah konzentriert, aber nicht angestrengt aus. Ihr Gesicht war blass und irgendwie asketisch. Ihm war sie schon immer etwas zu dünn gewesen. Aber von seinem Standpunkt aus … naja. Thiel wandte den Kopf wieder RIchtung Fenster. Er hätte nicht sagen können, welche Farbe ihre Augen hatten, ohne nochmal hinzugucken und ihm war nicht danach. Irgendwas zwischen grün und braun hätte er geschätzt. Er vertraute dieser Frau blind und wusste nicht einmal welche Farbe ihre Augen hatten. Was sagte das über ihn aus? Als Mensch? Als Chef?

„Und Sie..?“ Die Frage hing einen Moment zwischen ihnen, bis Thiel den Faden wieder fand.

„Keine Ahnung…“, murmelte er, „ist zulange her.“

Ein dünner Schweißfilm prickelte plötzlich auf seiner Haut. Irgendetwas störte Thiel, doch er wusste ums Verrecken nicht, was es war.

+++

Knapp drei Wochen später, nachdem sich die vergangenen Tage aneinandergereiht, sich ineinander verkantet und verbissen, die Nächte sich ihm um die Ohren geschlagen hatten, war er endgültig urlaubsreif. Er würde welchen beantragen oder sich erschießen. Das waren seine Optionen. Es war zappenduster in der Bude als Thiel nach Hause kam und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht an zu schalten. Er saß einfach nur da, auf seiner Couch, und starrte an die Decke. Draußen begann es schon wieder zu regnen. Es war wie im scheiß Amazonas in seinem Wohnzimmer. Stickig und schwül und die Luft roch nach Ozon. Auf einmal schallte die Melodie von _„Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb Eins“_ durchs Zimmer. Thiel schreckte hoch. Ob er eingeschlafen war oder nicht, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber wenn ja, dann nicht lang. Thiel schaute aufs Display und wollte das Handy am liebsten aus dem Fenster schmeißen, denn er kannte den Namen, der dort stand – und der bedeutete nichts Gutes; nicht um die Zeit.

„Ja? … Nadeshda?“, fragte er unwirsch.

„Tut mir leid, Chef.“

„Schon gut …“, sagte er und bemühte sich um Freundlichkeit. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür. „Ich bin nur gerade … Egal, was …“ Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die eisblauen Augen und versuchte, klarzukommen. „Was gibt’s denn?“

„Mehrfach-Mord in einem der Vororte.“

„Havixbeck?“, fragte Thiel, während er sich schon in eine halbwegs frische Jeans quälte.

„Nein, Greven. Wahrscheinlich Raubmord... Es ist grauenhaft, Chef.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Eine ganze Familie, Vater Börsenmakler, die Frau Grundschullehrerin ... zwei kleine Kinder-“ Sie holte tief Luft.

„Scheiße.“ Mit Kindern... Das ging immer an die Nieren.

„Ja...“, sagte sie leise. „Und Chef? Ich kann Professor Boerne nicht erreichen. Sein Piepser ist auch aus... Können Sie ihn gleich mitbringen? Das … ist was für ihn.“

„Ja“, echote Thiel. „Mach' ich.“

Er machte sich notdürftig frisch. Eine Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und Dosendusche, dann war er aus seiner Tür und durch die von Boerne getreten, bevor er auch nur darüber nachdachte. Die Tür war offen gewesen. Merkwürdig. Und er war einfach durchgegangen. Auch merkwürdig. Thiel blieb abrupt stehen. Das war überhaupt nicht seine Art. Egal was Boerne sich da manchmal für Freiheiten rausnahm – er nicht! Man konnte von Herbert Tiehl bestimmt nicht behaupten, dass er ihm immer ein leuchtendes Vorbild gewesen wäre, aber die grundsätzlichen Regeln menschlichen Anstands hatte er seinem Jungen beigebracht. Und Frank Thiel hielt sich daran.

Während Thiel noch darüber nachdachte, stand Boerne in der gegenüberliegenden Tür. Er hatte ein schweres Whiskyglas in der Hand, an dem er nippte und wirkte nicht im Geringsten überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Boerne war barfuß und oberkörperfrei unterwegs. Trug nur ein langes Paar Schlafanzug-Hosen. Er blickte Thiel aus schattenverhangenen Augen an und er sagte kein einziges Wort. Auch nicht, als er sich umdrehte und wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand. Die Wucht des Déjà-vus ließ Thiel für einen Moment innehalten. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, diese Situation schon einmal durchlebt zu haben. Was er nicht hatte. Aber egal.

Wieder prickelte der Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Irgendetwas störte Thiel. Er konnte den Finger nicht drauf legen… Aber es war ja auch spät. Das musste es sein. Es war spät und er war nicht ganz wach. Thiel nahm erst mal nur alles hin und in sich auf und speicherte es ab, um es später näher zu untersuchen. Den dicken Teppich unter seinen Füßen, die offene Küche zu seiner Linken, die Leder-Couch, der überdimensionale Flachbild-Fernseher im Heimkino-Format und Boerne... Thiel ging Boerne nach, ohne zu wissen warum. Wahrscheinlich nur, um überhaupt etwas zu tun. Boerne stand vor seinem riesigen Bett. Auch hier brannte kein Licht. Nur der Mond schien hier und da durch die Streifen der dicken Musselin-Vorhänge. Thiels Augen waren an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Er konnte Boerne ausgezeichnet sehen. Der ihn nicht, weil er dem Blick abgewandt hatte. Es regnete immer noch heftig, prasselte von draußen gegen die Fenster und malte asymetrische Muster an die Wand; als Boerne begann, sich auszuziehen.

„Was soll denn das werden, wenn's fertig ist?“, fragte Thiel entgeistert. Und ziemlich laut.

Boerne hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne - und wurde dann schlagartig blass. Weiß wie die Wand. Von jetzt auf gleich. Komisch. Er schien auch zu zittern und Frank hatte wieder dieses unbestimmte Gefühl im Bauch und irgendwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein machte leise Klick. Aber … erst mal mussten sie los! Thiel würde darüber nachdenken... Wenn er Zeit dazu hatte... Später vielleicht. Nein, nicht vielleicht. Bestimmt. Er würde ganz bestimmt darüber nachdenken und dieses kleine Rätsel lösen. Er war Polizist. Polizisten lösten Rätsel.

„Ziehen Sie sich an, Mann“, raunzte er Boerne an, der noch immer dastand wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. „Wir haben Kundschaft!“

Er ging schon mal vor. Runter auf die Straße, um bei Boernes neuester Nobelkarosse zu warten. Das ganze eben kam ihm immer noch komplett merkwürdig vor. Dann ein Geistesblitz. Ob Boerne schlafgewandelt war? Das würde immerhin Einiges erklären. Auch dieses plötzliche Aufschrecken. Schlafwandler sollte man doch nicht wecken, oder? Hm. Aber Boerne hatte getrunken. Ging das? Konnte man im Schlaf trinken? Thiel würde das googeln. Später.

Als Boerne schließlich auch herunter kam, sah er gefasster aus. Nicht mehr ganz so, als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde jedenfalls. Hm. Aber er war immer noch blass um die Nase und sah Thiel nicht direkt an. Stieg bloß ins Auto und ließ den Motor aufheulen, bevor Thiel noch richtig saß. Die 270 PS unterm Hintern schienen Boerne Auftrieb zu geben. Die rechte Hand lag lose um dem Schaltknüppel. Die linke fest auf dem Lenkrad.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen, Kleines?“, fragte er gönnerhaft, von oben herab. Nicht ganz so weit oben wie sonst, dachte Thiel. Wahrscheinlich konnte er von seinem hohen Roß noch geradeso den Münsteraner Dom erkennen.

„Greven“, sagte er ungerührt. Ein Blick aufs Display im Armaturenbrett sagte ihm, dass es kurz vor drei Uhr morgens war. Thiel hasste die ganze Welt.

„Und das ist eine professionelle, sprich mörderische Stipvisite ... hm, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne. „Sie versuchen hier doch nicht gerade, Ihr trauriges Privatleben durch ein pseudoberufliches Abenteuer in meinem Maibach zu kompensieren?“ Seine Stimme sollte munter klingen.

„Finden Sie Rückspiegel unsportlich?”, fragte Thiel unbeeindruckt; musste dann aber doch feixen, als Boerne bei einem gewagten Rückwärts-Auspark-Manöver fast den Wagen hinter ihnen mitgenommen hätte. Thiels hämische Bemerkung entlockte Boerne ein unwilliges Stirnrunzeln. Thiel gratulierte sich innerlich zu der kleinen Glanz-Parade.

„Versauen Sie mir bloß nicht die Sitze, wenn Sie hier gleich vor Stolz platzen.“

Darüber musste Frank lachen. Ein kurzes, bellendes Geräusch, dass trotzdem irgendwie gut tat.

Dann kamen Sie an dem schmucken Ein-Familien-Haus im Münsteraner Speckgürtel an und dann gab es für lange Zeit nichts mehr zu lachen. Die Einbrecher hatten es wohl auf den Tresor abgesehen gehabt. Das Wohnzimmer war über und über besudelt mit Blut. Die Familie war nicht nur einfach umgebracht worden... _Heiland!_ Thiel schaltete seine Gefühle aus und untersuchte den Tatort methodisch genau, von oben bis unten. Fingerabdrücke waren schon genommen worden. Die Spusi war schon weg, nur der Fotograf in seinem weißen Overall war noch da. Thiel nickte ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. Deutete noch auf das eingeschlagene Fenster und der Fotograf – Nico? Niklas? - nickte. Am Ende hatten die Dreckskerle wohl bekommen, was sie wollten. Der Tresor war leer und vier Lebenslichter ausgelöscht. Scheiße. Scheiße. Verdammte Scheiße! Thiel biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu schreien. Die verdammten Kinder waren noch nicht mal im Vorschulalter gewesen.

+++

Diesmal dauerte es seine Zeit, bis Thiel sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte. Bis der Alltag wieder einsetzte. Die Sache hatte sie alle mitgenommen. Besonders die, die selbst Kinder hatten. Naja, nichts Neues unter der Sonne; und doch jedes Mal aufs Neue verstörend. Er brauchte immer eine Weile nach solchen üblen Geschichten. Zynismus half ihm. Und ein, zwei Bier vorm Einschlafen. Frank schaltete den Fernseher an. Trank einen Schluck. Dann noch einen. Dann stand er auf und schaltete das Licht an. Das Gefühl war zurück. Das unbestimmte Gefühl in der Magengegend, nur diesmal mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers. Er kniete sich hin, um die Couch hochzuhieven und darunter zu sehen. Er spähte lange hin, auf den Wust aus Wollmäusen, zerbröselten Kartoffelchips, zwei Kulis, einem Aldi-Prospekt und Staub und … nichts weiter.

Die Flasche war nicht da. Natürlich nicht. Frank schluckte. Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken und sein Puls ging schneller. Die Flasche war nicht unter die Couch gerollt, in jener Nacht vor inzwischen knapp zwei Monaten. Sie war nicht da, obwohl sie da sein sollte. Frank hatte das gewusst, schon bevor er die Couch hochgehoben hatte - hatte er gewusst, dass sie nicht da sein würde. Warum? Frank überlegte. Weil er sie woanders gesehen hatte... Im Hintergrund. In Boernes offener Wohnküche hatte sie neben der Spüle gestanden, als er zu seinem Gerichtsmediziner gegangen war, ohne zu klingeln; um ihn zu dieser beschissenen Freak-Show von Tatort zu holen, die jetzt ganz oben auf seiner Liste von Dingen stand, die er gerne für immer vergessen würde.

Die Frage war nun, warum hatte sie da gestanden? Hatte Boerne sie sich genommen? Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Das hier war wichtig... das sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl. War Boerne etwa nachts in seine Wohnung geschlichen, um Thiel sein halb ausgenuckeltes Bier zu klauen? Nein... Thiel schüttelte unwillkürlich mit dem Kopf. Nein.. Boerne war vielleicht dem Hausfriedensbruch nicht abgeneigt und, wenn es ihm in den Kopf kam, auch ein Butterdieb... aber Bier? Sein billiges, pisswarmes Bier?! Auf Keinsten! Nee, nee, nee... Das würde Boerne nichtmal im Traum einfallen. Nein. Sicher nicht... Also, was dann? Was dann, verdammt nochmal? ' _Komm' schon, Junge, komm'! Konzentrier' dich.'_ Wenn Boerne sich das Bier nicht geholt hatte, dann... Franks Herz hämmerte laut in seiner Brust und er wusste nicht, was das sollte. Blut rauschte hinter seinen pochenden Schläfen. Nichtmal im Traum...

Er setzte die Couch wieder ab. Richtete sich ganz langsam auf. Er war plötzlich ruhig. Ruhig, wie an einem Tatort. Er war jetzt ein Ermittler. Warf sich in eine verwaschene Jeans. Dann ging er rüber zu Boerne und hielt vor der Tür an. Klopfte. Erst einmal, dann gleich nochmal; etwas lauter und dann stand Boerne im Türrahmen. Noch im weißen Hemd und Anzughose, die Krawatte gelöst, einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen; doch der erstarb als er in Thiels Gesicht sah. Schien ihm etwas den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, was er da sah. _Gut._

„Thiel, was..?“, setzte er an. „Was ist denn los? Um die Uhrzeit … Ich wollte gerade-“

„Erzählen Sie mir was, Boerne“, fiel Frank ihm ins Wort. „Erzählen Sie mir was - über's Schlafwandeln.“ Boerne wurde aschfahl im Gesicht. Bulls Eye. Voll ins Schwarze. Thiel hatte es bisher nur geahnt, jetzt wusste er es. Ganz tief in sich drin, da wusste er es. Aber er musste es _hören_. „Darüber wissen Sie doch Bescheid, oder?“

„Ja“, sagte Boerne verhalten. „Ja… Etwas.“

„Und ist das eine … _jüngere_ Entwicklung?“, fragte Thiel ganz ruhig, doch ließ er Boerne dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Der sah aus, als hätte Thiel ihn geschlagen. Seine ganze Gestalt, schien in sich zusammen zu fallen, als hätte einer die Luft abgelassen. „Wollen Sie das … hier im Flur besprechen?“, fragte er schließlich nach langen Sekunden, mit hängenden Schultern. Er sah mit einem Mal älter aus, als er war und gleichzeitig unendlich jung. Hielt Frank die Tür auf und ging dann hinein, ohne sich umzudrehen. So als wüsste er, dass Thiel ihm folgen würde. Ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Fuhr sich fahrig durch die dunklen, fast schwarzen Haare. Nahm die Brille ab. Dann wandte er sich dem alten Globus zu seiner Linken zu, der, wie Thiel wusste, seine Spirituosen enthielt.

„Auch Einen?“, fragte er Thiel, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ganz sicher nicht“, sagte Thiel entschieden... Boerne zuckte beinahe zusammen.

„Wenn wir dieses Gespräch jetzt führen...“, sagte er leise und füllte ein schweres Kristallglas. „Dann brauche ich mindestens Einen.“ Er ließ sich in die festen Polster sinken und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Etwas Röte floss daraufhin zurück in seine hohen Wangen. Er räusperte sich und begann schließlich zu sprechen. Leise, präzise und sehr sachlich. Thiel kannte Boerne. Der hatte eine Scheiß-Angst.

„Der Somnambulismus ... von lateinisch _somnus_ , „Schlaf“ und _ambulare_ , „umherlaufen, spazieren“, auch Schlafwandeln genannt-“

„Schon gut, Boerne“, unterbrach ihn Thiel schnell. „Die Kurzform.“

„Ein Schlafender verlässt dabei, ohne aufzuwachen, das Bett-“

„Oder die _Couch_?“, machte Thiel vielsagend.

„Ja... Sicher … oder auch … die Couch. Er geht umher und tut teilweise auch … gewisse ... Dinge...“ Boerne holte tief Luft. „Es handelt sich um einen eigenartigen Dämmerzustand... Trotz ihres schlafenden Zustandes nimmt die Person ihre … Umgebung wahr. Sie schläft und ist doch wach.“

„Faszinierend“, entgegnete Thiel lapidar. „Und jetzt sagen Sie mir was, dass ich noch nicht weiß.“

„Auslösendes Element für das Schlafwandeln sind, neben einer … genetischen Veranlagung und einer vorangegangenen Periode des Schlafmangels, oft aufgrund einer emotionalen Belastung – noch gewisse ... Faktoren, beispielsweise übermäßiger … Koffein- oder Alkoholgenuss, sowie, in bestimmten Fällen, akustische Signale, die dann … gewisse Traum-Handlungs-Sequenzen auslösen.“ Boerne legte den Kopf in den Nacken, auf die Sofalehne. Er sah echt scheiße aus, aber das war Thiel gerade richtig egal... Es hatte nämlich endgültig Klick gemacht bei ihm. Laut und deutlich diesmal. Er wusste, was passiert war... Sein Verstand sträubte sich zwar noch gegen die Fakten, aber er… Er wusste es doch. Die wilden Träume. Boernes Hals. Die offene Tür. Die Bierflasche. Alles. Er wusste alles. Aber wie..?

„Ich war hier“, sagte Thiel. „Nachts...“

„Ja...“ Boerne nickte und Thiel leckte sich schnell über die Lippen, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wusste es. Er wusste alles. Aber er musste es hören.

„Haben wir..?“, setzte er an. Brach dann ab. Versuchte es neu. „Ist es … _intim_ geworden?“

„Ja“, sagte Boerne tonlos...

Herzstillstand. Die Uhren hörten auf zu ticken. Frank rauschte das Blut in den Ohren und Boerne saß so unnatürlich still da. Starrte nur so vor sich hin ins Nichts, in die Unendlichkeit des Raums, während Thiel ins Wanken geriet. Seine Welt kippte ein wenig vornüber, so als mache die Realität einen kurzen Ausfallschritt, um nicht über sich selbst zu stolpern.

„Wie oft?“, fragte er bloß. Sein Mund fühlte sich taub an. So als ob alles, was da jetzt rauskäme, nur Lärm wäre.

Boernes Gesicht fiel auf die Seite und er sah Thiel aus unergründlichen Augen an. „Immer wenn es regnet“, wisperte er und Thiel drohte vollends den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Akustische Signale... Regen! Das verdammte Regenprasseln...

„Verstehe.“ Eine riesengroße, fette Lüge. Thiel verstand nicht. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Absolut gar nichts. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. _Scheiße!_ Er musste hier raus.

„Thiel“, rief Boerne ihm nach, doch der hatte genug gehört.

„Kein Wort, Boerne... Kein einziges Wort mehr will ich von Ihnen hören...“ Er blieb noch kurz stehen. „Diese … _Sache_ , was immer es ist, das … hört sofort auf... Und wir-“ Seine Hand hielt sich krampfhaft am Türgriff fest. „Wir sind fertig miteinander.“ Und damit knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.

+++

Zu sagen, dass die nächsten Tage unangenehm waren, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Thiel mied Boerne, wie die Pest und stellte ansonsten sicher, dass … _sowas_ , was auch immer das genau gewesen war, nicht wieder passierte. Er kaufte sich Ohrstöpsel, einen Lichtwecker, ließ einen zusätzlichen Riegel an der Tür anbringen und egal, ob für die Nacht Regen angesagt war, oder nicht - er legte ihn vor. Außerdem ließ er es mit dem Kaffee und dem Bier erst mal gut sein. Der Termin im Schlaflabor war schon gemacht, würde aber dauern. Bis dahin machte Thiel autogenes Training. Gegen den Stress.

Er hatte die Woche schon fast ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich gebracht, da stand Boerne am Freitag Morgen plötzlich vor seinem Schreibtisch. Groß und hager und unsicher, wie 'ne Nutte ohne Freier. Großartig! Thiel legte seinen elektrischen Rasierer zurück in die Schreibtischschublade. War er heute früh nicht zu gekommen. Boerne nestelte für den Moment an seiner dunklen Krawatte herum. Er sah schlecht aus. _Gut_. Thiel nickte knapp.

„Boerne....“, sagte er kühl. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Nun, mir … ist ausgefallen, dass Sie nicht mehr in die Rechtsmedizin kommen“, sagte Boerne zögerlich.

„Und..?“, fragte Thiel. Boernes Blick ging zu Boden.

„Sie sind aufgebracht“, sagte er leise ... fast schüchtern. Er sah so verloren aus, wie er dastand. Linkisch. Blass. Mit den dunklen Schatten unter den glänzenden Augen. Die Arme halb um sich geschlungen, wie ein Kind. Boerne, der sich scheinbar mit einer Aura der Unschuld, der Verletzlichkeit zu umgeben wünschte, brachte Thiel auf die Palme.

„Aufgebracht?“, fragte er. Nur scheinbar ruhig. „Aufgebracht? Nein...“ Er hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben, die Handflächen flach auf die Schreibtischplatte gelegt, beugte sich Boerne entgegen und sagte möglichst leise, damit es niemand zufällig hörte: „Sie haben mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Und mich. Ich bin nicht … aufgebracht, ich bin _angeekelt._ Also, wenn es nichts _wirklich_ Wichtiges gibt, dann hauen Sie bloß ab“, zischte er unterdrückt und dann: „Sie widern mich an.“

Boernes Gesicht war völlig maskenhaft. Er schluckte, holte krampfhaft Luft. Wie ein Mann, der versuchte, nicht zu ertrinken sah das aus und Thiel guckte weg... Boerne floh, ohne jedes weitere Wort. In der Tür wäre er beinahe mit der Staatsanwältin Frau Klemm zusammen gestoßen. Die hochgewachsene Frau in ihrem schwarzen Talar sah Boerne mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Na, Thielchen, fragte sie mit ihrer markanten Stimme, „Ärger im Paradies?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen“, sagte Thiel mühsam beherrscht.

Wenn er und Boerne ab da zusammen arbeiten mussten, wechselten sie nicht ein überflüssiges Wort miteinander. Es war ein komplettes Desaster und am Schlimmsten war, wie schnell das die Runde machte. Alle sprachen Thiel darauf an. Er war froh, wenn er zuhause war und sich nicht mehr damit auseinandersetzen musste. Nur dass das natürlich auch nicht stimmte. Ihm gingen tausend Sachen durch den Sinn. Er grübelte viel. Spielte immer wieder dieselben Situationen im Kopf durch, bis er die Wände hochging.

+++

_Boerne sieht Alberich tief in die Augen: „Was ist denn jetzt? Begleiten Sie mich nun auf meine kleine Feierstunde? Oder schreiben Sie auch noch Kondolenzbriefe für die Erdbebenopfer von Nepal?“_

_+++_

Boerne hatte etwas übrig für Alberich... Ähm, für Frau Haller. Er hatte definitiv etwas für sie übrig. Ja. Wenn er nicht so strikt trennen würde, zwischen … beruflich und privat... Vielleicht war es auch die Angst, eine der besten Assistentinnen und fähigsten Rechtsmedizinerinnen des Landes zu verlieren, wenn es schief ginge... Frank machte sich entgegen seiner guten Vorsätze ein Bier auf. Boerne hätte Silke Haller lieben können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Und die ihn auch. Das war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche. Aber … für diesen G.O.D., diesen Rajinovic… Für den hatte Boerne doch auch… Ja, was? Geschwärmt? Nein ... Für den hatte er etwas _empfunden_.

+++

_Boerne steht vor einem Glaskasten, in dem ein zerlegtes Skelett in rosa Glibber liegt. An der Stelle hatte zuvor der Kickertisch in der Rechtsmedizin gestanden._

_Thiel: „Was'n das?“_

_Boerne: „G.O.D.'s letztes Meisterwerk - in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner bescheidenen Person entstanden.“_

_Thiel: „Ach, der Künstler … Ihr Idol.“ Er räuspert sich. „Ist gestorben, nicht … letzte Woche. Der Gehirntumor... Es stand … stand in der Zeitung.“_

_Boerne, ungewohnt melancholisch: „Ja... der Meisterschüler ist nun ohne Meister – verloren.“_

_Thiel: „Na na, Boerne. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass der Sie abmurksen wollte. Der verdient Ihr … Ihre Trauer doch nicht.“_

_Boerne: „Er wollte Kunst aus mir machen... denn Kunst ist unsterblich. Es war immer mein Wunsch, den Tod zu überlisten.“_

_Thiel: „Sie meinen … Sie nehmen es ihm nicht krumm?“_

_Boerne mit traurigem Lächeln: „Nein, Thiel … ich nehme es ihm nicht krumm.“_

+++

Boerne war nicht aus Stein. Er hatte Gefühle. Wie jeder Andere auch. Und tief drinnen, da war er … Er war kein schlechter Kerl. Nervig. Exaltiert. Ein Snob. Ja... Aber doch, ein guter Kerl. Eigentlich.

+++

_Boerne zu Thiel am Seziertisch: „Pinzette!“  
Thiel: „Was?”  
Boerne: „Pinzette!”  
Thiel: „Bitte??”  
Boerne: „Bitte!”  
Thiel: „Daaanke?”  
Boerne: „Danke!”  
Boerne: „Cooper!”  
Thiel: „Bitte?”  
Boerne: “Mensch, Thiel, bitte, danke, bitte, danke, Thiel - da dauert doch jede Blindarmoperation 12 Stunden.”  
Thiel: „Ja, was weiß ich - ich kenne nur Alice Cooper."  
Boerne: „Cooper, Schere, die gebogene!" Und dann: „Raspatorium!“  
Thiel reicht ihm auf's Geratewohl irgendein Instrument.  
Boerne: „Thiel, bitte das ist ein Overholt!”  
Thiel stellt den Kasten mit allen Instrumenten auf die Leiche.  
Thiel: „Bitte!”  
Boerne: „Geben Sie mal den Korkenzieher von Ihrem Taschenmesser.”  
Thiel: „Tut mir leid, für Flaschen benutze ich immer den Overholt.” _

+++

Und er war sein Freund.

Frank wusste nicht einmal, warum das das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war. Aber der Verrat. Dass Gefühl benutzt, getäuscht, gedemütigt worden zu sein. Von _Boerne!_ Dass er keinerlei Kontrolle gehabt hatte, dass er offenbar im Schlaf... Mit _Boerne!_ Warum zur Hölle würde Boerne so etwas tun? So etwas Unethisches, so etwas Unfassbares... Das so etwas überhaupt möglich sein konnte! Dass war doch völlig verrückt. Mal ehrlich, so etwas passierte doch nicht einfach! Nur weil er todmüde und fertig auf der Bereifung gewesen war? Oder weil er sich noch ein Bier reingezogen hatte? Weil es laut geregnet hatte? Bitte! Das war doch alles kein Grund! Da gab es doch keine Verbindung! Zwischen Regen und … _sowas_. Überhaupt keine Verbindung. Außer... naja. Außer, dass es da natürlich sehr wohl eine Verbindung gab.

+++

_Björn Tommek, sein Teamkollege im SV Finkenwerder steht neben ihm auf dem leeren Platz. Die Sprenkleranlage geht an und Thiel will rein gehen, doch eine Hand auf seinem Arm hält ihn zurück._

_Tommek: „Frank...“_

_Thiel: „Tomme, was … was guckst'n du so bedröppelt?“_

_Björn: „Ich … ich hab' mich in dich verliebt, Frank.“_

+++

Er hatte seit … Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht. Aber … jetzt... Ja. Da könnte natürlich ein Zusammenhang bestehen... Thiel trank einen tiefen Schluck und wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund.

Sein erstes Mal war … quasi auch bei Regen gewesen. Und auch mit 'nem Kerl, nur dass Frank das nie an die große Glocke gehängt hatte. Er war ja auch nicht schwul … höchstens bi. Nicht, dass er es schlimm finden würde, schwul zu sein... Er hatte da … keine Vorurteile. Er wollte nur nicht, dass _ihn_ irgendwer Schwuchtel nannte, das war alles. Es gab Dinge, die … die gingen einfach nicht. Nicht im Sportverein früher und später bei der Kripo … auch nicht. Und er stand ja auch auf Frauen. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, auf Männer zu verzichten... Wäre den Ärger nicht wert gewesen, den er sich damit hätte einhandeln können, also hatte Frank es eben einfach gelassen.

Er hatte manchmal … geguckt und seine … Phantasie spielen lassen, ja. Und sich dann in der Dusche einen runtergeholt, wie jeder halbwegs gesunde Mann das eben ab und zu tat - und gut war gewesen. Auch mal auf … Naja. Gut. Einmal da … einmal auch auf Boerne. Ja. Fein. Na und? Diese alten Säbelrassel-Pin-Ups aus Boernes wilder Jugend... Wo der sich duelliert hatte in seiner dämlichen Burschenschaft. Da hatte Boerne… Naja, irgendwie hatte Boerne da echt heiß ausgesehen. Und da hatte Frank eben... Er rieb sich die Augen. Merkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Und draußen - begann es zu regnen.

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr!“ Thiel wollte irgendwen verhaften. Was war denn hier eigentlich los? Wollte die ganze Welt ihn gerade verarschen? Hatte sich jetzt auch noch das Wetter gegen ihn verschworen? Wo war denn die globale Erwärmung, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Hm? Wo war der scheiß Jahrhundert-Sommer, den Jörg Kachelmann ihm versprochen hatte? Und warum hatte er immer noch keinen Urlaub beantragt? Ab nach Sylt oder Rügen, oder ja – ab nach Hamburg, wo er hingehörte. Ab in die Fankurve. Er wäre auch ins Phantasia-Land gefahren. Egal! Völlig egal. Hauptsache weg. Mal Abstand gewinnen. Sonst drehte er hier noch durch.

Franks Augen brannten. Er wischte schnell drüber. Gott, er vermisste gerade seine Mutter. Seine Mutter, seinen Sohn... und Boerne. Ausgerechnet den! Thiels Flasche war leer und er drehte sie auf dem alten Couchtisch, wie einen Kreisel beim Flaschendrehen. Frank machte sich keine Illusionen. Die Anrufe der alten Kumpels und Kollegen aus Hamburg … waren doch nach und nach immer weniger geworden. Und sein Junge … Frank hatte doch nie _Zeit_. Ab und zu mit Boerne was kochen, zusammen essen und einen Fall besprechen. Das war nicht die Welt, aber... Aber was? Die Flasche kam schlingernd zum Stehen und zeigte in Richtung Hausflur. In Richtung Tür. Frank schnaubte verächtlich. Er wollte doch nur, dass alles wieder so wurde, wie früher! Aber das … das ging natürlich nicht... Nichts, nichts, war wie früher. Es würde nie mehr wie früher sein! Nie mehr. _Scheiße_.

Thiel atmete tief durch. Blinzelte heftig gegen die Tränen an und überlegte fieberhaft. Seine Gedanken drehten sich in ihrem Hamsterrad. Und das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, war Google zu fragen. Fakten sammeln. Fundiertes Wissen und Fakten, im Kampf gegen das erdrückende Gefühl verraten und verkauft worden zu sein. Gesagt, getan. Er zückte sein Smartphone und gab „Schlafwandeln“ ein. Irgendwann auf der Abendschule hatte er mal einen Text interpretieren müssen. Dessen zentrale These war so ungefähr gewesen: Alles verstehen, heißt alles verzeihen. Von verzeihen war Thiel zwar meilenweit entfernt, aber vielleicht konnte er versuchen zu verstehen, was da passiert war und warum und vielleicht - konnte er dann irgendwie auch darüber hinweg kommen.

Frank begann zu lesen. Versuchte es später noch mit: Sex im Schlaf. Er erfuhr einiges Wissenswertes. Zum Beispiel das sein chronischer Stress gepaart mit Schlafmangel der perfekte Nährboden für diese Art von Schlafstörung war. Schlafstörung! Thiel lachte bitter. Wie banal das klang... Da tauchten dann ein paar kuriose, sogar komische Erfahrungsberichte auf. Sexsomnia. Thiel klickte sich so durch. Es wurde spät. Dann stieß er auf einen Artikel, der war nicht zum Lachen. Stern Online: _„Tom hat seine Ex-Freundin vergewaltigt – während er selber schlief“_. Schon beim Titel wurde ihm seltsam kalt. Trotz der Hitze fröstelte Thiel plötzlich. Er las und las und jeder Satz, den er las, wickelte sich wie ein eisiges Band um sein Innerstes. Er steckte schließlich das Handy weg und saß da; mit pochendem Herzen. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht nahm bereits Formen an.

Was, wenn..? Nein. Nein, das … konnte nicht sein. Nein. Nein. Auf keinen Fall... Oder doch? Frank raufte sich die Haare. Rief sich alles wieder in Erinnerung: Die Begegnung mit Boerne im Hausflur. Die, von der er jetzt annahm, dass es gleich nach ihrer ersten Nacht gewesen sein musste... Wie Boerne sich da verhalten hatte, wie er zusammen gezuckt war, als Frank ihn berührt hatte. Zurückspulen. Repeat. Die Kratzer am Arm. Am Hals... Und dann das Gespräch, die Konfrontation... Boerne war beschämt gewesen. Oh, ja und wie! Und Thiel hatte das als Schuldeingeständnis interpretiert. Es hatte für Thiel damals nur diese eine Lesart gegeben - doch was, wenn der Kontext ein ganz anderer war... Er hatte doch Erfahrung. Er wusste doch, dass bei solchen Geschichten ... sich oft nicht der _Täter_ schämte, sondern...

Frank rannte ins Bad. Ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht.

+++

Thiel wartete im Dunkeln auf ihn. Wie lange er schon hier saß, seit er sich mit seinem Zweitschlüssel Zugang zu Boernes Wohnung verschafft hatte, wusste er nicht. Mit der Zeit war das so eine Sache... Sie konnte quälend langsam vergehen, wenn man etwas Wichtiges, wie etwa die Klärung einer verfahrenen Situation, nicht erwarten konnte. Sie konnte auch rasend schnell vergehen, immer dann, wenn du wünschtest, du hättest noch ewig Zeit dafür – für Thiel traf gleichzeitig beides zu.

Irgendwann drang das Geräusch eines Schlosses, in dem sich ein Schlüssel drehte, an sein Ohr. In der Stille klang es seltsam laut und endgültig. Thiel bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Auch nicht als die Tür sich öffnete. Oder als die Absätze teurer Schuhe auf massivem Echtholz-Parkett die Runde machten. Boerne kam langsam in den offenen Wohnbereich. Seine Finger streiften im Vorbeigehen über den Schalter an der Wand und es wurde hell. Thiel wäre es fast lieber gewesen, alles bliebe im Dunkeln. Die hässlichen Sachen wurden doch meist noch hässlicher, wenn sie ans Licht kamen. Aber sei's drum. Boerne fiel fast über seine eigenen Füße.

„Thiel“, stieß er aus. „Was machen Sie...“

„War es Vergewaltigung?“ Die Frage riss sich einfach von seinen Lippen los. Auf diese Weise hatte das Gespräch nicht anfangen sollen. Wie genau es hätte anfangen sollen, da war Frank vorher auch nicht drauf gekommen, aber so nicht. Naja. _'Sei's drum. Sei's drum. Gottverdammt.'_

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne sah immer noch zu Tode erschrocken aus, aber er schien inzwischen wieder zu atmen.

„War es Vergewaltigung? Oder Nötigung? Habe ich..?“ Thiel brach ab. Fuhr sich schnell über's Gesicht. „Schlafwandler können recht … aggressiv werden, oder? Sie … sie verarbeiten immer noch ihre Erlebnisse und ich … die Sachen, die ich verarbeiten muss, sind so … so verdammt _beschissen,_ Boerne! Ich habe die Kratzer gesehen. Am Morgen danach. Und ich habe diese Bilder im Kopf. Also ...“ Thiel zwang sich hochzusehen. Zwang sich Boernes Gesicht zu fixieren. „Also, sagen Sie schon. Habe ich ..?“

Boerne stand sehr aufrecht. Gar nicht weit weg. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und lachte so dahin. Ein leeres, hohles Geräusch, bar jeden Frohsinns. Wie Antimaterie. Der böse Zwilling eines echten Lachens.

„Wagen Sie es nicht ein Opfer aus mir zu machen, Thiel.“

Frank fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt. Was auch immer er für eine Reaktion auf seine kleine Tirade erwartet hatte – Ja. Nein. Vielleicht. Aber das...

„Was? Nein.... Ich will doch nur verstehen ...“

„Bitte!“ Boerne machte eine unwillige Kopfbewegung. Er kam herüber. Setzte sich und lehnte dabei nur halb an der Sofalehne. Am anderen Ende der Couch. So nah wie nötig, so weit weg wie möglich. „Ich hab eine Wetter-App, Thiel.“

„Ich versteh' nicht...“ Tat er wirklich nicht. Boerne schüttelte leise mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hätte die Tür abschließen können. Ich hätte sie einfach abschließen können, oder?“

„Warum haben Sie nicht?“, fragte Thiel mit belegter Stimme. Diese Scheiße ging ihm viel zu nah.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Boerne. Noch immer so hohl; die Hände weiterhin in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Denken Sie, ich habe mich das nicht immer wieder gefragt...“ Sein Blick klebte am Fußboden. Weiß Gott, was da so Besonderes dran war. Thiel sah auch nach unten, weil das irgendwie leichter war, als Boerne anzugucken. Aber er konnte ihn wunderbar hören, obwohl er so leise sprach. Wie zu sich selbst.

„Beim ersten Mal, da... Gott, Sie standen … einfach plötzlich so vor mir. Und Sie haben mich... Sie haben mich geküsst. Auf den Mund geküsst... Das muss man erst mal... Und ich … ich war völlig überrumpelt und es ging doch … alles so schnell.“ An der Stelle nahm Boerne nun doch die Hände aus den Taschen, legte die Brille beiseite und wischte sich über die Augen. Frank musste hinsehen. Boerne schaute zurück und der Blick hatte etwas seltsam Nacktes - etwas Rohes, fast Intimes. „Ich hatte mir schon Einen genehmigt“, gestand Boerne und die Worte, die erst schleppend, fast widerwillig über seine Lippen gestiegen waren, beeilten sich jetzt, immer mehr – überschlugen sich fast. Und seine Augen blickten nun eindringlich, so als flehten sie Thiel an, doch zu begreifen. Zu verstehen, was nicht zu verstehen war. „Ich hab' nicht mal richtig ... mitgekriegt, dass Sie weggetreten waren... Dass da bei Ihnen keiner zuhause war im Oberstübchen... Und als ich es gemerkt hatte...“, krächzte Boerne. „Ich habe es doch sofort _bereut!“_ Seine Augen glänzten. Dieser Schimmer und die Schutzlosigkeit machten Thiel fertig.

„Boerne...“, sagte er bloß. Mehr wusste er nicht zu sagen. Und Boerne ließ ihn auch nicht. Hob' die rechte Hand, um jedem weiteren Wort Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Es war keine ... ich bin _gekommen_ , Thiel. Ok?“ Den letzten Teil hatte er nur geflüstert. Mit brennenden Wangen und geschlossenen Augen, so als wäre es eine Abscheulichkeit. „Ich hab' die Tür immer offen stehen lassen... Sie waren nicht zärtlich. Aber ich bin gekommen. Jedes Mal... Weil ich … genau das bin, was Sie sagen... Widerlich.“

Thiels Gedanken rasten. Er überlegte fieberhaft. Es war alles genauso, wie er gedacht hatte – und so völlig anders. Sein Herz pochte. Er saß da und fühlte sich beschissen. Er hatte sich vorher schon beschissen gefühlt. Aber jetzt so richtig. Die Situation entglitt ihm. Boerne gab sich die Schuld. An allem und nur sich. Was Thiel da vor sich sah, war die Art sengender Selbsthass, der einem die Seele verbrennt... Und das hatte er nicht gewollt.

„Ich hätte das … nicht sagen sollen.“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Boerne blechern. „Es stimmt doch. Wer macht denn sowas, der normal im Kopf ist? Sie hatten recht... Mit … mit _allem_. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das ... was ich getan habe.“

„Ich war wütend“, hielt Thiel dagegen. Wer hier schuld war, stand für ihn selbst lange nicht mehr so fest, wie offenbar für Boerne. „Ich kannte nicht alle Fakten... Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich bei _Ihnen_ entschuldigen.“

„Kennen Sie den Fall des Kanadiers Kenneth Parks?“, fragte Boerne da unvermittelt.

„N-ein“, machte Thiel ahnungslos.

„Er ist nachts 23 Kilometer weit mit dem Auto gefahren und hat anschließend seine Schwiegermutter getötet... Als er wieder bei klarem Bewusstsein war, konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern und wurde aufgrund eines schlafmedizinischen Gutachtens freigesprochen.“ Das dunkle, halblange Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er aufblickte. „Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen, Thiel. Sie waren nicht bei sich und immerhin … haben Sie mich nicht umgebracht.“ Der feine Spott am Ende ließ Thiel fast schmunzeln.

„Was nicht ist ... kann ja noch werden“, sagte er vorsichtig. Er versuchte ein halbes Lächeln. Kriegte es nicht ganz hin.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Boerne da - und das Schlimmste war, dass er es ernst meinte. „Wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte...“ Die Stimme brach und er barg das Gesicht plötzlich in den Händen.

„Scheiße...“, entfuhr es Frank. „Nein ... nicht. Nicht weinen. Scheiße … hör' … auf. Bitte. Ich … kann das nicht sehen.“

Ein Problem an Prof. Karl-Friedrich Boerne war, dass er richtig hübsch war. Schön sogar. Und wenn er einen mit glasigen Augen ansah, konnte einem schon anders werden. Das war aber nur ein kleines Problem. Ein viel größeres, vielleicht sogar das _Hauptproblem -_ zumindest für Frank Thiel - war ein ganz anderes... Nämlich dass er unter all den nervigen, anmaßenden Flapsigkeiten, die er stets und ständig von sich gab, ein Genie war... Ein Leuchtstreifen am Horizont... Er war der am hellsten leuchtende Stern an einem Firmament aus Dünkel und Mittelmäßigkeit, aus Mord und Habgier und allem, was schlecht war an der Welt - der Morgenstern, der Thiel jedes Mal den Weg nach Hause leuchtete... Und das wollte er nicht verlieren. Thiel war sich bewusst, wie kitschig das klang. Nichts davon hätte er über die Lippen gebracht. Aber es war, was es war. Da ließ sich nichts machen. Thiel stand auf, ohne es richtig zu wollen. Ohne nachzudenken ging er rüber. Zu Boerne. Wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte und tat es dann trotzdem. Öffnete die Arme. Ließ sie einen Moment noch unschlüssig verharren, bevor er sich ein Herz fasste. Legte sie ungelenk um den anderen Mann. Ein ersticktes Keuchen war zu hören... Und dann gruben sich Boernes Finger in Franks T-Shirt. Ein undeutliches Murmeln, dass sich verdammt nach _„Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid. So leid“_ anhörte. Frank sah einen Ordner voller Möglichkeiten vor sich aufgeschlagen. Aller Möglichkeiten, wie die Sache hier laufen könnte. Er stand da und hielt Boerne in den Armen und dachte an Regen.

„Es hat dir gefallen, dass ich … grob wahr?“, fragte er schließlich und überraschte sich selbst. Thiel hatte nicht vorgehabt, das zu fragen. So wie er nicht vorgehabt hatte, aufzustehen. Rüber zu gehen. Zu Boerne. Die Arme um ihn zu legen. Nein, ganz sicher nicht das.

„Thiel, bitte“, sagte Boerne bebend. Sein T-Shirt wurde langsam aber sicher nass am Bauch. Er musste aberwitzigerweise an den Erlkönig denken. _'Er hielt den Knaben fest im Arm, er hielt ihn sicher, er hielt ihn warm.'_

„Schon ok.“ Thiels Griff wurde fester. Sicherer. „Krieg ich hin.“

Boerne wurde still. Atmete zitternd. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Er konnte den Luftzug als kühlen Hauch am Bauch spüren. Dann legte Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Was meinst... Wovon … redest du da bitte?“, fragte er krächzend. Gute Frage, fand Thiel. Er flog hier quasi blind. Boernes Augen waren unfassbar groß. Was machte er hier? Was zur Hölle sollte das denn werden? Er schluckte. Tausend Möglichkeiten und eine gefährlicher als die andere. Aber er wäre ein Narr gewesen, wenn er sich eingeredet hätte, dass er nicht halb hart war, weil Boerne's Kopf seinem Schritt zu nahe gekommen war. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er seine rechte Hand erst auf Boernes Wange legte. Dann in sein Haar und versuchsweise zupackte.

„Wir brauchen Regeln“, sagte Thiel und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum. Rau. Karstig. Schonungslos. Vielleicht war das der Grund, vielleicht auch was ganz anderes. „Erstens...“, sagte er und schaute Boerne dabei tief in die Augen, obwohl ihm das schwer fiel. „Wenn du es willst ... kommst du zu mir. Und damit ich auch weiß, dass du es willst ... nennst du mich beim Vornamen... Du nennst mich Frank und ich nenne dich KF, ja?“ Boernes Pupillen wurden weit. Thiel nahm das als Zustimmung auf.

„Zweitens...“, sagte er und beugte sich dem bleichen Gesicht seines Rechtsmediziners weiter entgegen, ohne die Nerven zu verlieren, und wunderte sich im Stillen über sich selbst. „Was Frank und KF hier drinnen tun … geht da draußen … niemanden etwas an.“ Boerne blinzelte langsam. Sein Atem ging schneller, doch er entzog sich Frank nicht. Soweit so gut. „Drittens...“, sagte er und er sagte es schnell, damit es raus war, damit er bloß nicht nochmal darüber nachdenken konnte, was er hier eigentlich tat, „wir brauchen ein Safeword... Das ist ein Wort ... auf das wir uns einigen, damit es nicht … zu weit...“

„Ich weiß, was ein Safeword ist, Thiel“, sagte Boerne beißend. Das Augenrollen war nicht sichtbar, aber Thiel hörte es laut und deutlich. Eisblaue Augen sahen Boerne durchdringend an. Die Luft wurde plötzlich knapp zwischen ihnen. So als würden sie sich in diesem Moment endlich klar, worüber sie redeten. Als wäre nicht genug Sauerstoff im Raum, um das zu verarbeiten. Boernes Finger gruben sich wenn möglich noch fester in Thiels T-Shirt.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Boerne schließlich in verändertem Tonfall, „was ein Safeword ist ... _Frank_.“

„Gut“, sagte Frank und es kribbelte am ganzen Körper. Er löste den Griff aus Boernes, nein aus _KFs_ Haaren. Ließ sie in den Nacken gleiten. Und bevor er noch einen Rückzieher machen, bevor er zur Besinnung kommen konnte, presste er seine Lippen gegen die des anderen Mannes. Karl-Friedrich keuchte erstickt. Ob vor Überraschung, oder aus Erregung, das würde Frank nie erfahren. Er teilte die unter ihm liegenden Lippen mit den seinen. Leckte in den fremden Mund und konnte es selbst kaum fassen. Alles stand in Flammen. Frank spürte die Hitze des anderen Körpers sengend heiß auf der Haut, überall da, wo sie sich berührten. Sein Herz schlug mit zweihundert bpm. Der Kuss wurde in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu etwas Instinktivem, zu etwas Primitivem. Als Boernes Hände seine Brust empor fuhren, um ihn ein Stück weit von sich zu drücken, hätte Thiel beinahe geknurrt.

„Somnambulismus“, keuchte Boerne in den kaum vorhandenen Spalt zwischen ihnen.

„Wie?“, fragte Thiel; entgeistert und etwas ungehalten.

„Als Safeword...“ Die Worte kamen stoßweise. „Somnambulismus... Taugt das was?“

„Hm“, machte Thiel tief aus der Kehle und nippte an Boernes Unterlippe. „Ja ... das taugt“, sagte er in Boernes Mund. Dann richtete Thiel sich auf. Zerrte in einer fließenden Bewegung das Shirt über den Kopf. Grinste. „Und jetzt leg' dich hin, ich will mit dir reden.“

+++

ENDE


End file.
